Djinn
Djinn, D'jinni or Djinniah''The Witcher: Of Flesh and Flame'' is the name given to an elemental genie of Air. In the short story, "The Last Wish", the first Witcher short story collection by Andrzej Sapkowski, Dandelion released a Djinn which wreaked havoc in Rinde. It is in the same story that we learn of Geoffrey Monck, a mage, who had captured numerous djinns and harnessed their powers for his own gain. Much the same as in fairy tales, Djinns are powerful creatures that are capable of great feats. Once captured, they are then bound to the captor and have to fulfill three wishes. Following their completion, they are free once more. Andrzej Sapkowski (UK edition)}} Bestiary entry :The pitcher emitted a puff of glowing red smoke. The smoke pulsated, then gathered up into an irregular sphere floating in front of the poet's head... –The First Longing, a Tale Fantastic in All Ways. :A djinn is a powerful air spirit, a condensation of the power of that element endowed with consciousness and character - the latter usually nasty. According to legend, djinn can grant even the most far-fetched wishes, though they do so very begrudgingly. :Unusually powerful mages can capture and tame these beings. The mage can then draw on its energy, using it to cast spells without having to call on Power from traditional sources. Only a sparse handful have managed this feat, however, for djinn fight to avoid such a fate with stubborn determination. To imprison a djinn and bend it to one's will, one must first weaken it - and that is no easy feat. :Fighting a djinn is extraordinarily difficult. They can fling off spells in an instant that the most accomplished human mages could never cast with years of preparation. What's more, by manipulating the element of air they can summon powerful storms, hurricanes, and gales. Luckily, as magic beings, they are vulnerable to silver - yet steel will do them no harm. Combat tactics Fighting a djinn is about working quickly, and not something a witcher should attempt without good cause, or good pay. If you must face a djinn, dimeritium bombs are too useful to go without, giving a witcher the chance to close the distance without being frozen, burned, or electrocuted. Djinn can teleport short distances to escape harm, even after being affected by dimeritium bombs. A witcher must be able to quickly react to this and continue to pressure the djinn, using additional bombs as necessary to continue suppressing spells. The closer a djinn is to death or capture, the more dangerous it becomes. The massive area-of-effect spells it can cast come faster, and it may teleport more often the more desperate it becomes.The aard and igni signs empower a djinn greatly, while axii and yrden calm it down and make it easier to combat. It is highly recommended to turn OFF level upscaling before this fight, as the Djinn will do multihit lightning strikes, an unblockable lightning AoE and a ranged icicle attack, which are all individually able to one-hit-kill Geralt if upscaled to his level, while it will take over 100 attacks for Geralt to deplete its HP bar under these circumstances, making the fight either impossible, or very close to it. Associated quest * The Last Wish Trivia * The Djinn fight in the side mission ''The Last Wish ''is notable for being impossibly hard if the enemy upscaling option is turned on, resulting in very little damage to the Djinn even if Geralt is at a level above 15, with the Djinn on the other hand being able to kill Geralt in just two hits. Videos File:The Witcher 3 Djinn Boss Fight (Hard Mode) File:How to beat the DJINN on ANY DIFFICULTY – Top 10 toughest bosses in WITCHER 3- -3 File:The Last Wish - The Witcher 3 DEATH MARCH! Part 74 - Let's Play Hard References de:Djinn pl:D'jinni pt-br:Djinn it:Djinni ru:Д'йин uk:Д'йин Category:Creatures Category:The Witcher 3 bestiary